


Curiousity/Satisfaction

by Burrahobbit



Category: Original Work
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Domestic Fluff, Ennie is clueless, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Send is discussed but not explicitly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 14:40:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14936234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burrahobbit/pseuds/Burrahobbit
Summary: ”Curiousity killed the cat, but satisfaction brought it back.”Ennie is smart, programmed with knowledge of many things, and searching through the Holopedia for anything she doesn’t know.But there are many things she is still learning about.





	Curiousity/Satisfaction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Naarel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naarel/gifts).



> HAPPY BIRTHDAY NAAREL (PART 2)!!!!!!!
> 
> I tried to write these two ;—; hope I didn’t do horribly

The Holopedia has a way of sucking Ennie in, of causing her to get hopelessly lost in her search, each article holding so much of the knowledge she craves. 

She only ever searches for things when Shianna tells her to, but there are times when further research is required to understand a subject. At least, that’s how she excuses her own curiousity.

And that’s why she stumbles upon something intriguing while searching for information about human intimacy (Ennie has told her a search might help, seeing how clueless she tended to be in their relationship.) 

_> Opening article: Safe Sex_

Ennie tilts her head as she begins to read.

The information confuses we at first, due to her lack of knowledge on the subject, but she quickly figures out precisely what it’s talking about.

In the history section, there are a few old pictures, clearly from a long time ago, pronouncing abstinence and slogans that Ennie doesn’t recognize.

Shianna comes into the room, smiling when she notices her girlfriend.

Ennie’s expression is strange, filled with something she can’t quite place.

“What’s up?”

“I...” Ennie pauses. “I was looking through the Holopedia, as you’d suggested...”

“And?”

The strawberry blonde android seems to debate for a moment.

“I was wondering what you thought about sex.”

Shianna feels like the wind has been knocked out of her. What had gotten Ennie down that road?!

“W- I- What do you mean?”

“It’s a necessary function for humans, is it not?”

“Well, I wouldn’t say necessary, exactly- look, it’s a bit early for us to be talking about this.”

Ennie frowns. “I apologize.”

“It’s fine. I was just surprised, you know? We can... we can talk about that stuff later, when we’re both ready.”

“I understand. This must be something important to humans, then?”

Shianna nods, sitting beside her girlfriend. “It’s a pretty big step.”

Ennie kisses her on the cheek gently. “Then we’ll wait.” The Android smiles innocently. “I’ll make sure to read up on the subject in the meantime, so I may better understand.”

Blushing, Shianna turns her head to the floor. Her girlfriend, reading up on sex?

“Your cheeks are red. Does that indicate some kind of status alert?”

Shianna giggles, pulled out of her thoughts by the adorable question. 

“Search ‘blushing.’”

Ennie smiles. 

“I’ll get right on it.”


End file.
